


Everything He Wants

by mansikka



Series: Alec's Bedroom [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: On a rare day off mid-week, Magnus and Alec decide not to leave the bedroom.





	Everything He Wants

The rugs on the bedroom floor are new because _someone_ found the previous _too busy for a room we're supposed to be sleeping in_. And Magnus has forgotten the last time he opened his closet to not find Alec's shirts mingled in with his own. But as he surveys the room after using the bathroom taking in the little of touches of Alec everywhere he looks, Magnus is reminded that he wouldn't have things any other way. Not that he really needs a reminder, that is.

He and Alec fit together finding a harmony despite the enormity of the differences that could come between them. The first few weeks of Alec living here in the loft had seen an attempt at keeping Alec's clothes, shoes, books, and other personal possessions separate from his own. But he and Alec share everything; a home, a life, and a love that has changed _everything_ in Magnus' world. So why wouldn't those personal possessions then mix and mingle, if their owners have become halves of the same whole?

The _better half_ in question has done what he always does the moment Magnus leaves the bed. He's turned away from Magnus and sprawled over _his_ side of it, his face pressed into Magnus' pillow like he can still smell him there. Magnus studies the curve of his shoulder, his eyes lingering over the taper of his side down to his waist. The runes he's familiar with having traced them out with his lips and fingertips so very many times. The ticklish spot isn't visible but Magnus is all too aware that it is there just beneath his left shoulder blade. Magnus remembers the last time he kissed it, how Alec had shivered then _shrieked_ with laughter as he'd pinned him to the bed.

Magnus leans in the bathroom doorway watching him sleep, tempted just to climb back into bed. Today is a rare one when both of them have the entire day free in the middle of the week, and the thought of savoring that between their sheets is a good one. Though first he could conjure breakfast, make Alec turn over so he can appreciate that beautiful sleepy smile that still tugs at his heart every morning he sees it. Which is _always_ now. Magnus can't remember when he last woke up alone in bed, and doesn't want to.

Has it already been eight months that Alec has lived here? It feels both like so much longer and a single blink of an eye. Magnus knows he and Alec are infinite, their love timeless; so many conversations they've had of late mean they will both know the true meaning of that word, which is something Magnus has never dared dream of. But Magnus is also learning to live in the moments like he doesn't think he ever truly has before. So he could happily stand here in this doorway watching Alec as he sleeps for hours. And he could also curl up behind him and close his eyes.

"Morning."

Magnus smiles a kiss into Alec's shoulder as he settles back on his pillow, tugging up the comforter for them both before wrapping his arm around Alec's waist.

"Good morning, Alexander."

Magnus presses his nose into the back of Alec's hair as Alec squeezes around the ring on his finger. Their engagement might be new, and to some people too _quick_ , but they both know they are meant for each other. Meant for _always_. How many people get lucky enough to have love like that? Why not celebrate that love in front of everyone they know, just as soon as they can?

"We don't need to go anywhere today, do we?"

Alec's tone is still sleepy, laced with that pleading Magnus is powerless to resist. Not that he's planning on moving very far anyway.

"We don't need to do anything at all if you don't want to."

Alec nudges back against him and arches, tugging on his hand to pull him closer still. "Then let's stay here. Right here."

Magnus adjusts his grip on Alec pressing against him at every point he can, letting himself fall back to sleep.

* * *

Magnus wakes to kisses over his chest realizing belatedly Alec has turned over and got him on to his back. He lifts a lazy hand to stroke through Alec's hair, smiling when Alec drops his chin against his sternum and looks up.

"Good morning. Again."

"Well, hello." Magnus pushes hair back from Alec's forehead and cups his cheek, smiling when Alec snaps a kiss to his palm.

"Did you want breakfast yet?"

"I was thinking of bringing _you_ breakfast here."

"No," Alec says, shaking his head against him before moving lower to kiss his stomach. "I'll get it. Anything you want in particular?"

"Surprise me."

Alec presses a longer kiss into his stomach then slips from the bed, stretching at the foot of it. He holds still letting Magnus look his fill as he so often does, then slips his robe from the chair he draped it over last night. The robe is sort of a new addition, something Magnus had bought Alec when he'd moved in. It is black silk much like his own robe though with a very Alec-like green sheen to it. They both pretend it was just one of those inconsequential gifts that so often pass between them. But it was actually because of the teasing of Catarina, who had arrived early one morning and had to cover Madzie's eyes. 

Magnus stretches against the bed listening out for Alec as he makes his way through the apartment, smiling when he hears the radio start knowing Alec will soon begin to hum along. As he waits, Magnus lifts his head to check the bouquet of flowers Alec bought two days ago, glad to see they are still fresh in their vase. There is a picture on the wall behind the vase that Alec chose and insisted they hang in their bedroom, and a throw he proudly brandished on returning from a solo shopping trip folded carefully over the back of the chair. 

Magnus knows if he were to look, the drawer in Alec's nightstand has a spare stele and some pens and paper. Alec always opens the blinds at the exact same angle, and Magnus has woken up to find Alec standing at the window when he can't sleep, staring out. He likes to walk up and wrap his arms around him from behind, feel Alec melt back against him. And on the very rare occasions Alec doesn't come home because of some incident at the Institute, Magnus has given up trying to sleep, instead sprawling out on the couch waiting for him there.

Alec _belongs_ here. The apartment feels whole for having him in it, and especially this bedroom where Magnus can no longer sleep alone. And as he lays here musing over all the ways this bedroom is now _Alec's_ bedroom, Magnus thinks again just how lucky he is to have Alec in is life. 

"So. How hungry are you?"

Alec peers around the doorway at him, fingertips tapping on the frame. Magnus pulls himself upright and settles back against the headboard, rearranging the comforter over his waist as he yawns.

"Reasonably."

"So. If I make us… eggs, bacon, mushrooms, and toast. Would you eat it? Maybe we can have a later lunch?"

"I would."

"We have some of that sausage we should probably use today too. You want some of that?"

"Perfect."

"Okay. You stay there," Alec says, pointing at him, though then is stumbling through the doorway and charging across the room, sneaking in a kiss. Magnus snags his hand before he can get too far and tugs him back for another, echoing his smile.

Breakfast is delicious. Alec's confidence has grown in the kitchen to the point where he rightfully teases Magnus for _not_ cooking anything by hand. Some evenings they pore over a recipe book together making something from scratch to varying levels of success. Though the recipe book from _Idris_ that Alec's father once gave to Isabelle was quickly returned to the Institute. No one should be made to stomach food like _that_. 

"I should cook tonight."

"Or magic something in," Alec teases as he takes Magnus' plate and lowers it on to the tray he's put down beside the bed. Magnus has a mock pout waiting for him when he sits back up that he gets kissed off his face. He ducks beneath Alec's arm and tucks into his side pressing a thankful kiss to his neck before he settles, wrapping his hand around Alec's thigh.

"Whatever you decide."

"I'm too full to think about that right now," Alec replies, turning to press his nose into his hair and leave a kiss there.

"Too busy to even _talk_ about food?"

"Magnus, _no_ ," Alec says with a soft groan, his shoulders raising as he tries to hold in a burst of laughter. "We changed the wedding menu three times already."

"But what if the _right_ menu is the fourth?"

"Is this just because you wanted to sample more wedding cake?"

"It might be," Magnus replies, earning himself a snorted kiss to his temple. They haven't even decided on an exact date yet, but already have visited a number of caterers jewelers, and tailors, taking their time to get every detail right. The most important of which they don't even need to try for because they'll both _be_ there, but still. Neither one of them thought they would ever be getting married. Who would blame them for indulging as they have?

"Maybe on the weekend," Alec whispers, turning so he can drape an arm across Magnus' waist, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his stomach for how full they both are. "But for now, I don't plan on either one of us moving. For hours."

"Oh. I have no intention of going anywhere."

"Not even leaving this bed."

"We have no need."

"Though if you want to run some more honeymoon ideas by me, I'm listening," Alec adds. Magnus can _hear_ his smile without even turning to look.

"We could walk along the white sand beaches of the Anse Source d'Argent in the Seychelles. Eat dinner on a terrace lit only by fairy lights."

"I could go for that."

Magnus turns his head to look. Alec's eyes are closed, a soft smile playing on his lips. He can't resist reaching out to push the hair back from his forehead, getting a kiss to his palm when he briefly cups his cheek.

"Or. We could go to Seagrass Bay, on Laucala Island."

"Where's that?"

"It is a private island in Fiji. There are walking tours through tropical jungle, and horseback rides. And beautiful beaches, of course."

"So there's a theme to these ideas," Alec says with a hint of teasing.

"Alec?"

"A _beach_."

"You _like_ beaches."

"I like anywhere with you."

Magnus smiles for that and nuzzles against him. "As do I. Though if that _anywhere_ involves seeing you in _swimming trunks_ …"

Alec shakes with mirth as he laughs, and presses a kiss into his hair. "Well. There is _that_. I like those blue ones you bought."

"For me? Or for you?"

"Oh. _Definitely_ for you," Alec replies with his voice dropping, squeezing Magnus' hip. He presses kisses into his neck before sitting up straighter with a groan, prodding at his own stomach complaining that he is still too full.

"Well. Perhaps we should make it our mission in life to visit every single beach this world has to offer."

Alec nuzzles against Magnus' shoulder before looking at him with so much excitement, and love in his eyes that Magnus' heart thuds for it. "Not like we won't have the time for that."

After their wedding, Alec has made the decision to become immortal. The complicated details of that are intermingled with their wedding plans, which is part of the reason they are taking their time, making sure every detail is right. Magnus might wake some mornings in awe that they live together, giddy when he presses his thumb into the back of his engagement ring. But the realization that Alec has chosen him _forever_ ; that still leaves him overwhelmed. Every time he thinks about it.

"We have all the time in the world," Magnus replies, thrilled for the thought of truly meaning it.

"Well. At least a few years for ourselves first, anyway. One or two, maybe."

There is tease in Alec's tone, but when Magnus looks his face is filled with wonder, and Magnus already knows what he's going to say.

"Oh?"

"Magnus," Alec says, stretching to kiss him. "I want everything with you. The beaches, the days in bed, the… anniversary dinners. Everything."

"As do I."

"And a family," Alec adds, smiling. " _Our_ family. We'll… we need that too. Not right away, obviously, but. I want that with you."

Magnus' heart could not be more full. Snatches of dreams where he and Alec raise a child together have been with him ever since Madzie started staying over. The thought of _their_ children fills Magnus with a sense of completion that he's never dared imagine he might have.

"Well. So perhaps we can spend a few years exploring _family-friendly_ beaches," he replies, turning and wrapping an arm around Alec to pull him closer. "Once I have had my fill of cocktails, endless stretches of sand, and you in swimming trunks all to myself, of course."

Alec ducks his head, though not quick enough for Magnus to catch his slight blush.

"Well. We'll still have that. And I'm sure we'll have all kinds of people volunteering for babysitting if we take a weekend for ourselves. Madzie's gonna love being a big cousin," Alec adds, smiling to himself, clearly already picturing it.

We'll have _everything_ , Magnus thinks, but doesn't need to say out loud. 

"I'm sleepy again," Alec says then, dropping his forehead in Magnus' neck and yawning there.

"We have all day. We could sleep a little longer?"

Alec nods against him in agreement, already fighting to get back beneath their comforter. Magnus tugs it up to get beneath himself, settling himself in Alec's arms. He slots his fingers through Alec's against his chest, playing with his engagement ring. He has everything he wants, right here in this room. The life that they share, their future together, that sense of belonging that he never knew before Alec. Magnus falls asleep listening to Alec's heartbeat, dreaming of all the moments between them to come.


End file.
